New Nightmare on Elm Street Part 1
by kiyani-44
Summary: Crystal and her friends deal with a new menace.


Springwood Ohio

Elm Street

It's a quiet night except for the light pattering of a steady rain slowly falling over a quiet suburban neighborhood. Most of the houses on the block are completely dark, with the exception of one nicely built two-story home with a light that just turned on in a bedroom on the second floor.

Sabrina Lowe a very pretty girl of 15 is sitting up in her bed as she answers her pink cell phone with a slightly annoyed tone.

Sabrina: "Hello?"

There is an inaudible voice speaking to her, a female voice.

Sabrina: "No, I wasn't fully asleep yet, what's going on?"

Sabrina sits up in her bed and adjusts the night jersey she is wearing. She gets up out of her bed and slips on some pink slippers.

Sabrina: "I'm sure he won't care, but let me ask him if he plans to make it to school on time. It'll be pointless to ask for a ride to school and he doesn't plan to be there until 10am.

Sabrina walks to her bedroom door and opens it quietly as to not make too much noise. She looks under the door to her left and notices that there is no light coming from under the door. Her brother Kevin must already be asleep. Instead Sabrina quietly walks over to the stairway and starts downstairs.

Sabrina: "He must already be asleep, so I'll ask him tomorrow morning when we are leaving and send you a text. What happened to Jeremy giving you a ride, you two having problems again?"

Sabrina turns and walks over into the kitchen and opens her refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of water. Out of the corner of her eye she notices a shadow quickly moving past her kitchen window.

Sabrina: "Hold on a second, I think that stupid cat is in our backyard again."

Sabrina walks over to the back door and opens it and looks outside into her backyard. Her backyard is densely covered in trees and bushes and the continuous rain makes it hard to see any further than a few feet away. Sabrina reaches back into the kitchen and turns on the back porch light which turns on and quickly explodes into sparks causing her to shriek.

Sabrina: "Shit! Sorry about that, the damn light just went out."

Sabrina hears nothing but silence on the other end of the phone.

Sabrina: "Oshi? Hello?"

Sabrina is answered on the phone with a loud click, a click that is way too loud to be from a cell phone. Sabrina moves her phone away from her ear and gives it a weird look. Again, out of the corner of her eye, she sees the tail end of a silhouette just as it moves behind a bush. She hears the faint sound a deep throaty guttural breathing, sounding almost perverse. Sabrina freezes and fixes her gaze on the bush trying to see any more movement behind it. If Sabrina didn't know better she would almost think that she is being watched. The perverse breathing begins to get purposely louder and Sabrina begins to panic as the bush begins to rattle. Sabrina has seen enough, and she quickly closes the back door and turns the lock with a gratifying click. Fear has now taken hold and Sabrina is almost too scared to move, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. Sabrina once again screams in shock as her cell phone rings and vibrates in her hand. She contains herself before she makes enough noise to wake anyone in the house and quickly hits the talk button on her phone.

Sabrina: "Oshi?"

Sabrina is greeted on the other line with silence and then the breathing she heard outside. A voice barely manages an audible whisper on the other line.

Strange Voice: "Sabrinaaaa…."

Sabrina shrieks and tosses the phone onto the kitchen counter just as there is a blinding flash of lightning outside. There is a tall silhouette right in front of the back door hidden behind the horizontal blinds lit by the lightning. Sabrina quickly turns and runs up the stairs with tears streaming down her face. She notices the light on in her brother's bedroom and waste no time running up to the door knocking twice and running inside.

Kevin, a tall nicely built young man of 16 is sitting up in his bed covered from the waste down, quickly and angrily tosses what could only be an age inappropriate magazine to the other side of his bed.

Kevin: "Sabrina! What the hell, get out!"

Sabrina quickly closes Kevin's door and turns to Kevin with tears still streaming down her face and runs over to his bed.

Sabrina: "There's somebody in the backyard at the back door!"

Kevin: "What?"

Sabrina: "I was downstairs and there was a man standing right there at the back door."

Kevin looks towards his bedroom door with concern and back at Sabrina.

Sabrina: "I'm gonna go wake up mom and dad."

Sabrina quickly turns and heads out of Kevin's room, before she is stopped by Kevin grabbing her arm to stop her.

Kevin: "Wait; let me go check it out first. You know dad will be pissed if we wake him up for no reason."

Sabrina: "No reason?"

Kevin quickly releases Sabrina and holds up his hand in surrender.

Kevin: "You know what I meant, let me go take a look and see if he is still there."

Kevin walks past Sabrina and grabs a baseball bat leaning in the corner of his room, a wooden baseball bat with red and green tape wrapped around the handle.

Kevin: "Wait here"

Kevin opens his bedroom door and closes it behind him. Sabrina listens as she hears Kevin's footsteps fade out down the stairs. It's now that she realizes that the rain and thunder have really picked up. Sabrina slowly walks towards Kevin's closed bedroom door and looks at herself in the full length mirror hanging behind it and realizes how haggard and frightens she looks. She quickly wipes away the tears from her eyes and fixes her hair with her still trembling hands. There is a huge clap of thunder outside and the light at the top of the room shorts out in an explosion of sparks similar to the back porch light. Sabrina screams in shock from the loud thundering boom and realizes the room is dark when she opens her eyes. She stands motionless and silent to allow her eyes to adjust. Just as her eyes begin to adjust to the dark room, there is another flash of lightning outside and Sabrina is horrified from what she sees in the mirror for the split second the room is illuminated from the lightning. Standing behind her is a tall man towering over her with a dark fedora hat on his head. His thin snaky frame is covered with a filthy and tattered dark red and green sweater. Sabrina can't make out the face at all because the hat is hiding it under its shadow, but she knows something about it is not right. His right hand is slightly raised like a cat ready to pounce and she notices that he doesn't have regular fingers, but long blades like some horrid monstrous beast. Sabrina quickly turns towards the assailant and screams in terror ready to defend herself. When she turns around, however, the room is empty. Sabrina's eyes quickly darts from one end of the room to the other. There is the empty bed, a computer desk covered in clothes and papers, and piles of clothes on the floor. She's alone. Sabrina instantly feels stupid for letting herself get so carried away over nothing. Even though she knows Kevin is going to ream her good and never let her live it down, Sabrina is immensely relieved when she hears him quickly running back up the stairs in reaction to her screams. Sabrina surveys the empty bedroom once more as there is another flash of lightning, no one is there, and Kevin begins pounding on the door.

Kevin: "Sabrina, you alright?"

Sabrina: "Yeah, I'm good."

Sabrina turns back to the door to face Kevin as he enters the room. The door is still closed and her eyes are barely set on the mirror to see instead of her reflection, the horrible man standing in the mirror instead of her reflection. Before she can even draw in a breath to scream, the man burst through the mirror like a bull grabbing her wrist and tackling her to the ground. As they fall the man opens his mouth and yells in a filthy distorted voice

The Unknown Figure: SABRINAAAAA!

Sabrina screams at the top of her lungs as she falls back to the ground, landing on her back onto her soft bed. Sabrina bolts up in her bed with a jolt screaming and crying at the same time. She is holds her arms in front of her protecting herself. It takes several seconds for her to realize that she was just dreaming and even longer for her to stop screaming. It takes Kevin and her father bursting into her room for her to start to calm down.

Mr. Lowe is the first to enter the room. Tall and athletic, with a stern face that doesn't tolerate nonsense; he burst into the room and quickly surveys the scenery. He quickly realizes that no one or nothing is in the room and instantly becomes furious. He glowers down at his daughter with a icy glare.

Mr. Lowe: "Of all the nights to pull some stupid shit! You know I have a flight tomorrow morning with the team. Kevin has a game tomorrow and needs to rest up, your mom is in bed sick and she also has a flight! What the hell is….."

Sabrina, already annoyed at her father closes her eyes and yells: "OKAAYYY!"

This is the last thing she needs right now to calm her frazzled nerves. Her father points to her and give her another icy glare.

Mr. Lowe: "Don't start this teenage girl drama shit. Grow up!"

Sabrina still completely shaken and exhausted: "Get out! I'm sorry for waking you. Just leave me alone."

Mr. Lowe turns and huffs out of his daughter's room and turns back to Kevin, who is looking at his sister concerned.

Mr Lowe: Kevin, back to bed buddy. You have a game tomorrow."

Mr. Lowe walks out of the room and down the hall back to his bedroom and closes the door. Kevin walks over to his sister's bed and kneels down and notices how rattled she is and touches her clammy arm which is drenched in sweat.

Kevin: "Jesus, what the hell was that about? I've never seen you like this. You're soaking wet."

Sabrina just shakes her head and begins to sob again:

Sabrina: "I can't go there right now…I…I can't"

Sabrina leans over and hugs her big brother like a little girl.

Sabrina: "Can you sleep here for the rest of the night?"

Kevin gives his sister another once over and hops over her into her bed and brings his sister in close to him. Sabrina leans in and places her head on his arm feeling a little more comforted. She relaxes and takes a deep breath, however, her eyes stay wide awake unable to close for the rest of the night.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kevin and Sabrina walk from the Springwood high school parking lot and join the hundreds of other teenagers all swarming into the school. Kevin gives Sabrina a gentle pat on the back before he leaves her to join his other football team members who are congregated on the lawn in front of the school, all wearing red and yellow football jackets. Kevin walks over and joins the rowdy group of jocks getting hyped for tonight's game.

Sabrina continues and walks towards the front doors of the school and she is joined by her friend Crystal Meyers, a pretty yet kind of frail girl of 15 and her best friend Blake in mid conversation.

Blake: "Eww, why are you dreaming about creepy old men sneaking into your bedroom just to check you out?"

Crystal rolls her eyes and gives Sabrina a quick smile

Crystal: "You took that all out of context. I SAID that he was just standing there at the foot of my bed and then slowly walked out, right through the door, like he was checking me out while I slept."

Sabrina: "Sounds like you may have a crush on someone."

Crystal's face dropped slightly at the taunt.

Crystal: "I don't think so; I never want to see that horrible man again."

Crystal shivers as she remembered her dream from the night before, seeing this made Sabrina revisit her nightmare from the night before. The impact is enough to make the color slightly drain from her face, which Crystal notices.

Crystal: "You alright, you look sick…and exhausted."

Sabrina gives Crystal a weak smile and shakes her head quickly. Crystal shrugs as they are joined by an energetic young Asian teen. Mike Wie, the young Asian walks up eating a chocolate éclair and tosses his arm around Sabrina and squeezes in between her and Crystal.

Mike to Sabrina: "Be still my heart, I've dreamt about you last night and I had a taste for this sweet treat this morning."

Sabrina does a fake blush and clutches imaginary pearls on her neck.

Sabrina: "Mike darling, you know all of the things to say to make a girl puke."

Crystal and Blake burst into laughter and Mike holds his heart imitating heartbreak and turns and walks backwards in front of Sabrina and holds the éclair to her month.

Mike: "Well let me at least give you a peace offering."

Sabrina smiles and quickly takes a bite from the delicious treat. She instantly feels better and forgets all of the problems from the night before. She really should hang out with these guys more, she realizes to herself as she walks away and joins the group of popular cheerleader girls waiting by her locker. Crystal, Blake, and Mike all take their cue and turn away in the opposite hallway, with Crystal giving a hidden wave goodbye and Mike giving her a quick wink. Sabrina walks up and greets her friend Oshi as she leads her to the cheerleader type girls already giggling from hot gossip collected overnight.

That Night at The Lowe House

Sabrina and Kevin both have the house to themselves for the night and Sabrina joins Kevin in the living room eating an apple. Kevin looks up nervously from a text message on his phone.

Kevin: "Hey…uh…Sabrina, do you think you may have any of your friends over tonight?"

Sabrina gives Kevin a quick glaze and realizes why he is nervous and shakes her head with a smile. She normally would give Kevin a hard time, however, she is just grateful not to be alone in the house.

Sabrina: "No plans for any of my gossiping noisy friends to come over. Call Blake and have at it."

Sabrina smiles and walks up out of the living room as Kevin quickly begins texting again. Sabrina can't help but smile to herself at the 'down low' antics of her brother. Even though Kevin is the current desire of all of the girls at Springwood high, he would rather enjoy the company of a male friend of his, Crystal's friend Blake who is pretty much out to the entire school. Their father would murder him if he were to ever find out.

At Crystal Meyers House

Crystal, Blake, Mike, and their friend Jarhet are all gathered in Crystal's room laughing at a program on television. Blake reaches down and picks up his cell phone and reads a text and smiles.

Blake: "Well, it's been fun, but, I have plans tonight."

Blake stands up and reaches for a skull and crossbones hoodie and tosses it on.

Mike: "Dude, you're pretty gross. You know that right?"

Mike is busy stuffing his face with flaming hot potato chips.

Blake: "Dude, you're just jealous that I get to spend the night in the same house as Sabrina, who LOVES to walk around in a jersey with nothing on under it."

Mike quickly rolls over and faces Blake.

Mike: "Dude, you have to get a picture on your phone. It's your duty as our gay friend to use your superpowers for the good of all hetero-kind!"

Jarhet, a young Middle Eastern kid of 16 shakes his head in disapproval.

Jarhet: "How desperate Mike, if you like her try asking her out instead of requesting stalker approved pictures."

Mike quickly tosses a pillow at Jarhet.

Mike: "You just don't like her because you're able to actually see her, instead of her walking around like a mummy dressed in black! Your people's magic robe culture an all."

Jarhet: "Dude, for the last time, I am from Dearborn Michigan, not Iran!"

Mike quickly rolls over and places his head on Crystal's lap and turns towards the television.

Mike: "Whatever! You agree don't you Crystal?"

Crystal pushes Mikes head off of her lap.

Crystal: "Oh yes Mike, it's my dream to have someone like you sneaking around stalking me and taking perverted pictures to do who knows what with."

Blake walks over and opens Crystal's bedroom door and turns back to face his friends

Blake: "Like your dream stalker from last night"

Blake exits and closes the door behind him. Jarhet and Mike both turn to Crystal puzzled at Blake's last statement. Crystal throws a pillow at the closed door.

Crystal: "Asshole!"

Later that Night

Everything is dark and peaceful in the Lowe house as the antique grandfather clock strikes 1a.m. with a loud 'BONG' far too loud to be normal. The noise is enough to wake up Blake who is lying next to a soundly sleeping Kevin. Blake lifts his head off of Kevin's shoulder for a second to hear footsteps moving quietly towards Kevin's room. Blake sits up silently and the footstep stop right in front Sabrina's door. Blake reaches over and grabs his boxers and slips them on and quietly gets out of the bed and moves to the bedroom door and listens. Nothing, the hallway is silent. Blake quietly and very slowly opens Kevin's bedroom door slightly and peeks into the dark hallway. Sabrina's door is slightly open and her room is dark. Blake opens Kevin's door and leans out and peeks into Sabrina's pitch black room. Blake stops breathing and looks and listens intensely. There is an eye staring directly back at him from inside Sabrina's room door. There is a deep throaty chuckle from a wide evil sneer as Sabrina's door suddenly slams hard and loud, loud enough to cause Blake to wake up beside a still sleeping Kevin with a jolt. Blake quickly sits up as his heart rate begins to slow back down. Kevin rolls over and pulls the blanket over his bare shoulders and continues to snore quietly. Blake reaches over and grabs his jogging pants and hoodie and quickly tosses them on and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lighter and quietly walks out of the room. Blake stops momentarily at Sabrina's shut door as a mental image of the man chuckling behind her door flashes across his mind. Blake quickly shakes it off as being silly and quickly goes downstairs for a smoke.

Sabrina is awakened by the sound of moving in Kevin's room and his door quietly opening. She quickly gets out of bed and tiptoes to her door and opens it just as Blake is heading down the first of the stairs in his hoodie.

Sabrina smiles: "Pssst…going for a smoke?"

Blake leans back smiles: "Yeah, shhh. Come on"

Sabrina quickly slips on her slippers and joins Blake as they dart downstairs and out the side door.

Sabrina: "This is one of my favorite reasons for you to come over."

Sabrina smiles as Blake hands her a cigarette and takes one himself.

Blake: "You know, you're a bad influence."

Sabrina giggles

Sabrina: "Me? You're the one banging my brother and giving his sister cancer sticks"

Blake reaches into his pockets and shakes his head.

Blake: "…and apparently forgetting to bring something to light them with. Wait here."

Sabrina shakes her head disapprovingly and smiles.

Sabrina: "Hurry up."

Blake quickly opens the side door and darts inside. Sabrina gently pulls the door slightly closed to keep the heat inside and looks next door to make sure there are no neighbors around to spy on them. The side door suddenly slams shut and there is the cold click of the bolt locking from the inside. Sabrina turns and looks at the closed side door and quickly tries to open it. It won't budge at all, not even slightly like it normally does when it's closed. Sabrina looks around and tries the door again when she hears a familiar deep throat voice in the distance.

Voice: "Sabrina!"

Sabrina quickly turns around in pure panic and looks around for the voice. Tears start streaming down her face and she screams.

Sabrina: "Who the hell are you? Leave me alone!"

Sabrina suddenly hears an unbearable noise of metal scraping metal and a deep throaty giggle. Sabrina turns around and looks towards the backyard and panic seizes her as the man from her previous dream is standing not even 10 feet away from her. Sabrina can see him a little more clearly. He is tall and lanky wearing a dirty red and green sweater, filthy black trousers, and a fedora style hat. On his right hand is a glove with four long blades, one on each finger, a truly hellish contraption only a complete maniac could think of. His face is horribly burned and melted with torn flesh hanging in some spots. His smile is horrible and sinister with nothing but evil intention behind it.

Sabrina begins to back away from her horrid tormenter and his eyes widen and he begin to chuckle with anticipation as he slowly raises his bladed hand which trembled with anticipation. He speaks with glee still chuckling…

Man: "You'll be first…."

Sabrina takes her cue and turns and bolts down the driveway and down the street screaming at the top of her lungs. She hears the man giving chase behind her laughing like a maniac the entire time. Sabrina runs down the abandoned street screaming for help as she notices a couple of porch lights on. Sabrina runs up to a house screaming and begins banging on the glass storm door.

Sabrina: "Please! Please! HELP ME!"

Sabrina is only slightly relieved when she heard the locks on the actual door unlocking and the chain lock being undone. Sabrina begins turning the locked knob on the storm door, desperate to get inside. The front door opens and Sabrina screams as the person who opens the front door is the very stalker who was chasing her, laughing as he is obviously getting great pleasure in tormenting her. The man opens the storm door and bolts after Sabrina, who is already running away across the lawn. Sabrina continues to run across the lawn and stops as she notices the man is now running out of a open garage from the house in front of her. Sabrina turns around and slips on the grass and is quickly pounced upon by the man chasing her. Sabrina knowing she is out of options desperately grabs the man's hand with the claw and holds it desperately away from her body. The two wrestle around the lawn violently like two animals trying to kill each other. The man wrestles his arm free and stabs Sabrina in the arm. Sabrina screams in pain and the man pins her down by her throat and looks down at her sneering, he's caught her and its over, what comes next….

Blake is outside smoking a cigarette when he hears the screams from upstairs, the screams so ear wrenching and shrill it cause Blake to drop his cigarette and immediately look up towards Sabrina's bedroom window. If Blake didn't know better he would swear that there is a stream of blood running down the window. Blake's morbid suspicions are confirmed when Sabrina crashes through the window and screams as something is attempting to pull her back in.

Blake: "SABRINA!"

Sabrina, covered in blood, looks down directly at Blake and screams. Sabrina is suddenly yanked back into the bedroom with a forceful tug and the screams continue. Blake runs back into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom where Kevin is already ramming his body into Sabrina's door.

Kevin: "Sabrina, what the hell is happening?"

Sabrina: "KEVIN!"

Blake: "Someone is in there with her!"

Sabrina screams as the horrid thumping and crashes continue. Glass shatters and the lights flicker wildly inside the bedroom. The combined force of Blake and Kevin finally crash through the door, just in time to see Sabrina fall lifeless onto her bed. The room in a horrible sight, blood is splattered on the walls and floor, rows of gashes are in the walls, the window is bloody and shattered. Sabrina's body is covered with rows of gashes and deep cuts and bruises; her arm is in a position that show it is obviously broken in several places. Kevin and Blake stand in silence before Kevin takes a few small steps towards what used to be his sister. Tears start falling down his face as he calls out in a child like voice.

Kevin:….sabrina….?

Blake reaches over and grabs Kevin in a hug and he begins sobbing uncontrollably.

ELSEWHERE

Crystal slowly walks down a hallway corridor made of rusted steel pipes dripping water and emitting scolding hot steam. Everything about this place seems wrong and she shouldn't be here, in fact, how did she get here? There is light at the end of the corridor and something lying on the ground. Crystal slowly walks up to the unknown object and instantly recognizes the mangled body of Sabrina. Tears begin welling up in her eyes as she hears the sound of razors scraping along metal in front of her. Crystal slowly starts to back away as the figure in the stripped sweater and fedora hat walks around the corner and stop in front of her. Blood and pieces of flesh still hang freshly on his razor clawed hand. Fear seizes Crystal as the man smiles at her with a sinister sneer.

Crystal: "Who the hell are you?"

The man takes a step, stepping right on the lifeless Sabrina's spine. He speaks with the same guttural voice as before.

Man: "Like my handiwork? I made it myself."

Crystal screams as the man bolts towards her laughing and waving his clawed hand over his head like a lasso. Crystal turns and runs like hell in the opposite direction. Crystal reaches the end of the corridor and quickly turns left and down some very unstable metal mesh stairs. She hears the man not far behind her breathing heavily and obscenely running down the stairs behind her. The corridor she is in now is lined with huge boilers spewing fire in front of her. Unless she runs through the flames the man will catch her. Crystal screams and turns to face her tormentor. The man is right in front of her and he lunges ready to strike as she hears a ringing noise in her ears.

Crystal wakes up screaming in her bed with her phone ringing right by her head. The scream is enough to wake Mike and Jarhet, who are sleeping on the floor beside her bed. Mike quickly jumps up and grabs Crystal's shoulders.

Mike: "Crystal! Hey, it's me! Are you alright, you're burning up!"

Crystal takes a couple of deep breaths and buries her face in her hands desperately trying to calm herself. Jarhet quickly jumps up and answers Crystal's ringing phone still looking concerned at Crystal.

Jarhet: "Hello?"

Blake is on the other end of the phone and talking almost incoherently.

Jarhet: "Wait, slow down. What did you just say?"

Blake repeats his message and Jarhet looks sick. He looks up at Crystal and Mike and opens his mouth to speak but no words come out.

Crystal looks up and the color drained face of her friend.

Crystal: "What? Who is it?"

Jarhet: "Its Blake…Sabrina's dead."

Crystal feels a sick twisted feeling in her stomach as she remembers the mangles Sabrina from her dream.


End file.
